Hubo un tiempo
by Luromar
Summary: Hubo un tiempo, sepultado ya por el pasar de los años que nadie recuerda, donde dos jóvenes jugaron a quererse a pesar de que no se pertenecían. Donde solo existía el hoy, y no el mañana  -aunque no habría mañana para ellos, a pesar de que no lo supieran-


**Disclaimer: **_Nada, excepto la trama aqui presente, me pertenece._

**Beteado por la hermosa buenosa de Prim (?)**

**

* * *

**

**_Hubo un tiempo_**

_Hubo un tiempo, sepultado ya por el pasar de los años que nadie recuerda, donde dos jóvenes jugaron a quererse a pesar de que no se pertenecían. Donde solo existía el hoy, y no el mañana (aunque no habría mañana para ellos, a pesar de que no lo supieran)_

_

* * *

_

- ¿Siempre estuviste ahí, no? Esperándome… - le dice una noche demasiado tranquila cuando ambos están en la cama embriagados de amor y el niño duerme en la otra habitación.

Silencio. Tarda unos segundos en contestar, unos instantes apenas en los que su respiración se vuelve el único sonido de la habitación y el tiempo parece ir más lento. Pero cuando lo hace, cuando abre la boca para pronunciar las palabras que ella espera escuchar, su voz suena segura. Creíble_. Ella no tiene por qué saber_, se dice.

-Siempre. Siempre fui tuyo.

_Mentiroso_, le dice una voz dentro de su cabeza que le eriza la piel cuando ella, sin sospechar nada, lo besa conmovida por sus palabras.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunta entre sus labios.

-No… - responde sin dejar de besarlo.

Él, tenso, espera que esa voz lo llame de nuevo, pero solo hay silencio. Ella lo nota distraído y lo besa con más emoción.

Entonces responde a sus caricias, dispuesto a olvidar esa palabra, esa voz.

Un llanto interrumpe la tranquilidad de la noche. Ella suspira entre sus labios y se separa de él.

-Es mi turno - reconoce- Iré yo.

Deposita un último beso en sus labios, suave, casi un roce, antes de levantarse de la cama y dejarlo solo en la habitación.

Suspira, concentrándose en los sonidos de la noche. El niño tiene buenos pulmones, observa. El llanto continua por unos minutos hasta que, primero gradualmente y luego casi por completo, baja de intensidad convirtiéndose en apenas un gorjeo eclipsado por la voz de Lily que entona una suave canción de cuna.

Él sonríe y cierra los ojos intentando dormir. Entonces, cuando había olvidado casi por completo esa voz, ella le llama de nuevo. _Mentiroso_, sisea casi rabiosa.

Su corazón se ralentiza, le cuesta respirar. La ve. Una chica menuda de pelo oscuro le sonríe maliciosamente desde la oscuridad de sus parpados, es ella.

"¿No te habrás olvidado de mi, Jamie?"

Él abre los ojos, asustado, esperando que ella desaparezca como un mal sueño. Pero ella sigue ahí, y se ríe. Es una risa explosiva, contagiosa, que le recuerda a un poco a como era todo antes. Se frota los ojos.

-No eres real.

"Por supuesto que soy real, Jamie. Soy real para ti y eso es suficiente "

Ella se acerca y el cierra los ojos, creyendo estar volviéndose loco cuando siente su respiración en oído y su tacto cálido en la piel.

"No siempre fuiste de ella, Jamie ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Un torbellino de colores, imágenes, conversaciones y retazos de su vida que quiso olvidar explotan dentro de su cabeza.

"Hubo un tiempo, en el que tu corazón palpito con fuerza por mi nombre, hubo un tiempo lleno de risas que nos perteneció"

-Basta.

Su mente viaja a lo que le parecen ya tiempos remotos, esos donde la oscuridad no era tan oscura (ni tan real) y el peligro no estaba tan mortalmente cerca.

Largas conversaciones a orillas del lago (Caminan uno al lado del otro sin tocarse, sin necesitarlo) vienen a su mente atormentándolo con lo que no fue (y lo que pudo ser). Sonrisas cómplices que nadie más entiende y travesuras maliciosas acompañadas por un sentimiento. Carreras infantiles que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a perder, discusiones sin sentido (¡Yo te gane! Se acerca un paso ¡No seas ridícula, yo te gane! Se acerca otro paso. Respiran agitadamente, sus rostros están demasiado cerca) y besos robados que tenían un sabor picante, casi agridulce, y eran como volar sin alas .

_(¿Por qué me miras tanto?¿Acaso te estás enamorando de mi?_ _No, es que tienes una cosa enorme en el centro de tu- Oh, espera. Es tu nariz_) Bromas llenas de sarcasmo que ocultan verdades que ninguno de los dos quiere admitir (_No rompas mi corazón, James. O juro que yo romperé tu cara. No lo haré nunca, Al. Aprecio demasiado mi rostro_) y promesas incumplidas.

Recuerda ese tiempo lleno de ella, de esa niña disfrazada de chica ruda, de sus risas, sus besos y sus mohines llenos de desagrado al oír la palabra Pociones. Ese tiempo perdido en la historia donde se sentían capaces de todo, donde aún eran ingenuos y no creían en el destino. Y también recuerda el momento que todo terminó, en el que esa ilusión se cortó de un tajo irregular que dejó heridas sin curar. En el momento en que Lily descubrió que amaba a James. Una sola palabra de Lily (o más bien cinco, un "_Creo que te amo, James_" susurrado a la luz de la luna que rompió dos corazones sin saberlo) destruyó todo lo que tanto le había costado construir.

Y ella lo supo._ (Ella te ama, ¿No es así_? Directa como siempre, piensa James. _Sí_, contesta sin palabras._ Y tú a ella, ¿Verdad?_ Silencio. _Espero que seas feliz_.) Ella siempre sabía.

Siente como el aire a su alrededor se vuelve más pesado. Siente como las sabanas se pegan a su cuerpo, empapadas por su propio sudor. Siente como el aliento de ella choca contra su piel.

"¿Ya lo recuerdas, verdad?"

Su voz ya no parece divertida ni furiosa, solo triste. Profundamente triste.

"¿Recuerdas ese último beso, Jaime?"

La mente de James esta vez no viaja tan lejos. Viaja a una época de felicidad interrumpida por una guerra que venía cocinándose lentamente desde Hogwarts. Viaja a reuniones sombrías llenas de ese optimismo juvenil, repletas de compañeros, amigos y desconocidos que creen poder resistir.

Entonces James ya era de Lily y Lily ya era de James. Ese tiempo que nadie sabía que existió había sido reemplazado por los besos de la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Entonces era imposible incluso pensar en otra chica que no fuera ella. [V10]

Y entonces ¿Por qué su corazón palpitó con tanta fuerza cuando la vio en una de esas reuniones a su lado, tan igual a como la recordaba y tan distinta a la vez?

Se encuentran de pronto luchando codo a codo la misma guerra, y lo inevitable sucede una noche de guardia.

(Están solos. James no sabe si decir algo cuando la voz de ella se le adelanta. _Soy feliz con Frank_. Él piensa que solo Frank con su paciencia inagotable podía penetrar la muralla de Alice, no lo dice. _Soy feliz con Lily_. Se acercan. _¿Entonces qué hacemos? No lo sé_. La besa)

Amargo y casi picante, al igual que en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, pero hay algo distinto. Lo sienten, lo perciben. Los labios de ambos están manchados con el gusto de otro.

"Pero eso no es todo, Jamie. Hay más."

- No. - susurra James agotado, aterrado - Basta.

Sabe lo que viene a continuación. Ya no son juegos, charlas, o risas, ni siquiera son besos que nunca se deberían haber dado.

Lo que sigue es el fin. Su fin.

La noticia le llega unos meses después de ese beso furtivoen una reunión de la Orden. Cuando lo escucha de una boca ajena, siente que el mundo se tambalea debajo de sus pies. Apenas le alcanzan las fuerzas para excusarse y balbucear algo sobre un baño, se derrumba antes de llegar. No puede no puede… ¡Era endemoniadamente buena en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras! Piensa con lágrimas en los ojos y el estomago revuelto. No puede haber perdido un duelo, no puede haber sido torturada. La imagen de ella retorciéndose en el suelo indefensa le duele más que mil cruciatos. No puede haber perdido la razón.

Pero las palabras se repiten en su mente y suenan demasiado tristes para ser una mentira. Ella ya no existía. Alice. Alice riendo. Alice frunciendo el ceño. Alice pegándole en el hombro. No existe. La guerra se la llevó y dejo una cáscara vacía en su lugar. Y duele. Duele. Quema. Saber que ella ya no existe. Y él si.

Intenta recordarla pero la imagen de esa chica menuda de cabello negro se le hace repentinamente borrosa, y siente como una presión en el pecho le impedía respirar.

Quiere llorar, quiere gritar del dolor. Quiere vengarla pero no puede, porque hace mucho tiempo que su lugar dejo de ser a su lado, y debe pensar en los demás. No soporta las nauseas. Vomita.

Sirius lo encuentra con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la camisa manchada de vomito. Lo ayuda a levantarse. Lo limpia. Le reconforta sin palabras. Él sabe de eso que nadie más recuerda. _Lily quería venir pero le dije que ya te buscaba yo_, le dice. Él asiente y es entonces cuando decidió, por el bien de todos, que era mejor olvidar.

Pero ella no lo deja. No es la primera vez que viene, pero si la primera en la que él está despierto.

Está temblando. De dolor, de miedo. Abre los ojos lentamente y ahí está ella, inclinada sobre él acariciándole el cabello.

"No me olvides, Jamie. Por más doloroso que sea… Por favor, no nos olvides. Eres el último que queda en este mundo que me recuerda como era"

A James le parece distinguir lágrimas en esos ojos oscuros.

"No lo hagas, o te juro que romperé tu cara"

-¿Estás bien?

Lily está apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observándolo con el ceño fruncido. James parpadea, ella ya no está aquí. Se ha desvanecido como el viento.

-Sí, estoy bien. - dice con la voz ronca.

Lily se acerca a su esposo y se mete en la cama.

-¿Estás seguro? Estas pálido. Como si hubieras visto un fantasma…

-Estoy bien.- insiste- Solo…solo he tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No ahora, tal vez mañana. ¿Y Harry?

Ha cambiado de tema, Lily lo nota pero lo deja pasar. En la mañana lo hablarán.

-Durmiendo como un tronco.

-Bueno es hora de que nosotros hagamos lo mismo, ¿no crees?

Lily le sonríe y se abraza con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Entre sus brazos se duerme rápidamente.

James no se duerme. James se queda despierto pensando en lo real que se sintió su tacto, su voz. Pensando que cuando él muera, no habrá nadie que la recuerde como él la conoció. Que no habrá nadie que recuerde ese tiempo perdido en la historia. Pero eso no importa.

Ese día estaba muy lejos aún, mañana, pasado y pasado mañana pensara en ella. Cada día por el resto de su vida pensará en ella, en su ceño fruncido y en su risa explosiva. Y eso es suficiente

Eso piensa James Potter esa noche antes de dormirse, sin saber que mañana por la noche Lord Voldemort los matará a él y a su esposa para poder llegar a su hijo que sobrevivirá para ser llamado El Elegido.

La noche que la historia marcara para siempre, lo encuentra a él primero. En el momento que lo ve James solo piensa en Lily y en el niño que está arriba y grita.

-¡Él está aquí, Lily! Toma al niño, yo lo distraeré.

Pero en el minuto que el rayo de luz verde lo toca, James piensa por última vez en esa chica menuda de ojos oscuros y risa explosiva, antes de que todos sus recuerdos mueran con él.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Tomatazos?¿Halagos?¿Crucios?

Todo dejadlo en los reviews ;)


End file.
